


This Is From Me

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Scenes from Season Nine [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23 coda, Kinda, M/M, Spoilers for Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron is standing in the heaven of a lovely young woman when he senses that something is not quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is From Me

Metatron is standing in the heaven of a lovely young woman when he senses that something is not quite right. He visits this particular heaven often because of the stories she reads and he enjoys watching her as she re-absorbs some of his favorites. Today, however, she looks up from her book and looks quizzically over his shoulder. Metatron turns to follow her gaze and sees a man with messy dark hair and blue eyes. The trench coat, he notices, has been replaced by a over sized zip-up hoodie. He quirks an eyebrow at the man's ripped jeans and Led Zeppelin t-shirt, but doesn’t comment. 

“Castiel,” he says instead. “Back so soon? I wasn’t expecting you for a few more decades, at least.”

He smiles at the former angel and fails to notice that the returning smile doesn’t quite reach Castiel’s eyes. 

“There was an accident. Humans are not as durable as angels, and automobiles are much stronger than I anticipated. I suppose you also missed that detail.”

Metatron reaches forward to embrace Castiel, to comfort him, but he pulls away. 

“I don’t need your comfort Metatron.” Castiel sounds slightly irritated but he continues, “I have accepted my fate, but the gesture is appreciated.”

Metatron frowns slightly, but reaches up to put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. It’s awkward, but this time Castiel accepts the gesture. 

“Please tell me you at least met someone. I was looking forward to hearing your great love story.”

The corner of Castiel’s lips twitches into a half smile and his eyes soften. 

“I did,” he sighs. “Actually, they told me to send you a message.”

“Oh?” Metatron looks confused now and as he tries to process what message a human woman could possibly send to an angel, he misses the flash of silver near Castiel’s pocket.

There is a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen and he looks down to see an angel blade embedded in his stomach. He meets Castiel’s eyes and a small smile graces the former angel’s face. 

“This is from Dean Winchester,” Castiel growls. He turns the angel blade sharply and, in a whisper, adds, “and this is from me.” 

Metatron stares at his brother as he feels his grace leaving his body. For the first time he wonders how Castiel felt as he watched Metatron take his own grace over a year ago. His hand reaches for the vial and Castiel’s eyes track the motion. 

As Castiel removes the angel blade, he also yanks the vial of grace from around Metatron’s neck. 

As Metatron’s world dissolves into white, the last thing he hears is Castiel saying, “you probably should have paid closer attention to the reapers, Metatron. Some of them have gone rogue.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I hope Castiel tells Metatron his story when they (inevitably) meet again. It kinda just hit me that Castiel is human and I'm throwing myself into fanfic and fanart to help cope with these emotions.


End file.
